Given the complexities of surgical procedures and the various tools, instruments, implants and other devices used in the procedures, as well as the varying anatomical differentiation between patients who receive those tools, instruments, implants and devices, it is often challenging to create a surgery plan that accounts for the unique and sometimes irregular anatomical features of a particular patient. For example, the implantation of pedicle screws in a vertebral body (as a adjunct or stand-alone stabilization mechanism) is well accepted amongst surgeons who treat various spine pathologies, and although the performance of various pedicle screw constructs have become predictable, there are still multiple challenges with the placement and insertion of the pedicle screws or other bone anchors. The challenges occur when a surgeon is unable to reference boney landmarks due to previous surgery or when the patient's anatomy is irregular in shape.
Surgeons now have the ability to readily convert magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) data or computed tomography (CT) data into a data set readable by computer-aided design (CAD) program and/or finite element modeling (FEM) program, which then may be used to create, for example, a custom implant based on the dynamic nature of the anatomical structures the custom implant is designed to associate with. This data, while currently used by surgeons in surgery planning, is largely unused for creating a customized set of instruments or other surgical devices that are designed to complement the patient's unique anatomy.
The prior art, however, fails to teach a system for creating a suite of surgical apparatus based on the data set derived from the MRI or CT scan. For example, the use of the patient specific data set for a vertebral body may allow a surgeon to accommodate for subtle variations in the position and orientation of a plate or other bone anchor to avoid particular boney anatomy or irregularities in the positioning and alignment of the adjoining vertebral bodies. As another example, the use of these data sets may also assist a surgeon in selecting a desired trajectory for an implantable device so as to avoid, for example, crossing the pedicle wall and violating the spinal canal during an actual procedure. The use of the data sets permit the surgeon to avoid these types of mistakes by creating customized tools and instruments, which may comprise end-stops or other safety related features to avoid over-torque and over-insertion of any implantable devices. The data sets also permit the surgeon to create a patient-contacting surface that is oriented to match one or more of the anatomical features represented by the data set, and thereby quickly and efficiently locate and place the patient-contacting surface(s) in the appropriate location and orientation.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide apparatus suitable for use with a surgical procedure that is adapted and/or configured and/or capable of conforming to a plurality of anatomical features of a particular patient and/or to one or more additional apparatus to assist the surgeon in completing the surgical procedure(s) safely and efficiently, and that otherwise significantly reduces, if not eliminates, the problems and risks noted above. Other advantages over the prior art will become known upon review of the Summary and Detailed Description of the Invention and the appended claims.